marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Magniconte (Earth-148611)
; formerly , New York Smashers | Relatives = Darlene (wife) Steve Magniconte (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 250 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly blond) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Paranormal investigator; former pro football player, former soldier | Education = Collegue Graduate | Origin = Paranormal given powers by the White Event | PlaceOfBirth = Newburgh, New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Kickers, Inc. Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jack Magniconte was the star quarterback for the New York Smashers, dubbed "Mr. Magnificent" by the press. His brother Steve (who had raised him) designed a machine to enhance muscle mass and borrowed money from a loan shark to build the device. Jack was one of the people who was affected by the radiation of the "White Event" -- a then-unexplained cosmic event which caused a small percentage of the human race to develop superhuman powers. Jack's powers, however, did not manifest until he volunteered to test his brother's "intensifier." Upon first exposure, Jack's hair turned white and his muscle-mass and stamina were increased to a superhuman level. At first thrilled, Jack discovered that football no longer held any challenge for him, and he began trying to wear himself out before games in an attempt to give his opponents a sporting chance. Meanwhile, Steve's intensifier was not having any measurable result on other test subjects. Steve was unable to pay the loan shark back, so the loan shark suggest that he have Jack throw the Super Bowl instead. Steve did not even ask his brother to do so, and Jack won the Super Bowl easily (although by this time it meant nothing to him). Jack came to visit his brother afterwards, just in time to see his brother killed by one of the loan shark's men. He overpowered the killer easily. Jack decided to dedicate his life to helping others, and formed a non-profit foundation called "Kickers, Inc." to help people with unusual problems. He was joined in this project by his wife Darlene and several of his teammates. However, an unscrupulous CIA agent began blackmailing him with threats of getting him banned from football. Although he cooperated at first, running several missions for the CIA, he eventually resisted and was blacklisted. After the destruction of Pittsburg, he enlisted in the US Military and became known as "the All-American." He is given the rank of Captain and a costume reminiscent of Captain America without the mask, and placed in charge of one of the units of paranormals who were recruited during the paranormal draft. He takes part in the mission to South Africa that almost set off a paranormal and nuclear war. Jack is among the New Universe superheroes who fights with Quasar in the Starblast series, where the "New Universe" Earth is brought into the main Marvel Universe. Jack is on his Earth when the Living Tribunal seals it off from the rest of that universe.Starblast crossover. | Powers = Jack possesses various superhuman physical attributes. He, along with many others, absorbed the alien energies of a global phenomenon that came to be called The White Event. However, while testing a machine designed by his brother that was designed to increase muscle mass, the energies Jack absorbed were activated. Superhuman Strength: Jack is superhumanly strong and, at his peak, is capable of lifting at least 1 ton. Superhuman Speed: Jack can run and move at speeds that are are slightly beyond the capability of the finest human athlete. At his peak, Jack can reach a top speed of about 40 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Jack's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 3 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Jack's bodily tissues have been fortified, making them harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. Jack can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to high temperatures and pressures, and high caliber bullets without being physically injured. Superhuman Reflexes: Jack's reaction time has been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Jack is a formidable hand to hand combatant, having moderate martial arts skills that he typically combines with street fighting techniques. | Strength = 5 Superhuman: 800+ lbs to 2 ton range | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Jack wears a special costume and helmet that are both composed of Kevlar. As a result, Jack's body is further protected from physical injury, particularly from sustaining injury from most firearms since Kevlar is bulletproof. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.technohol.com/new-u/kickers/jack.asp }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Mutates